


Not Like This

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Todoroki gets a little carried away in his own mind, and Momo picks a very bad time to stop by.





	Not Like This

He felt bad. 

Shoto Todoroki respected Momo Yaoyorozu with every piece of his being- she was a strong, confident and extremely intelligent hero-to-be. He had no doubt that she’d make an amazing Pro Hero someday. But that only made his guilt worse. He felt bad for seemingly never being able to catch her eye. He felt bad for constantly staring at her body during training sessions. He felt bad for being so disrespectful to her behind closed doors. He felt bad for masturbating to one of his classmates. 

Yet he found himself doing it time and time again- not insanely often, but it wasn’t rare. Yaoyorozu always slipped into his mind, the way her hero outfit highlighted all of the right parts of her in all the right ways. 

However, today was the day Todoroki was especially ashamed of. During their training, he and Yaoyorozu managed to get themselves stuck in a particularly bad situation, at least for Todoroki. He and Momo had accidentally bumped into one another mid-combat training(free-for-all style, God knows why.), and decided to stick together for a bit. Both knew they’d have to turn on one another at some point, but for now they worked with each other. 

Momo pulled her top to the side, as she usually did when creating something. Mid-creation, a strand of Sero’s tape wrapped around her forearm, yanking her to the side and making her lose her grip and concentration. She was thrown to the ground, her skin-tight outfit no longer covering her where she needed it to. 

Todoroki’s face flushed, and he couldn’t help but stare as the heat in his body rushed to his face and the front of his pants. Her boobs were obviously large- anyone with eyes could see that, but they were nothing short of gorgeous, if size wasn’t enough. After a few moments, guilt started to set in, and he slammed his right foot down, forming an ice wall around her for her(and his own) sake. He then turned around to the source of the tape, seeing Sero and Kaminari both hurling in the air towards him. He raised his right hand, sending waves of ice toward them and freezing them in the air. He glanced over at the tower of ice he’d created, still very uncomfortable and very distracted by the memory of Momo’s body, and the guilt that accompanied seeing it. 

Once Sero and Kaminari were taken care of, he rushed over to melt the ice surrounding his classmate. He melted a doorway for her, since melting the whole thing would take far too long, and hesitantly peered in at her. 

Momo was now properly covered again, but she was hugging herself and shivering. 

“Th-thanks, I owe you one, T-T-Todoroki,” she muttered, rushing forward and pressing against him for warmth. Todoroki blushed, and couldn’t help but stare down at her cleavage. 

“Apologies, I forgot how easily you are susceptible to the cold like this. I just figured you wouldn’t want anyone to see you so... exposed,” he stated, in his usual calm and collected manner, though his heart was pumping against his own will. 

After a moment, Momo let go of him, nodding her thanks again, before rushing off to resume her mission. 

Todoroki remained distracted the remaineder of the day, yet somehow went unnoticed by the others. Once training was over, he wasted no time getting back to the dorms. He tried not to rush too much, but didn’t spend time chatting- which wasn’t exactly strange for him. 

The second his door was shut, he sighed, kicking his shoes off. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as his mind flashed back to earlier. His cock twitched in his pants as he imagined Momo’s curves, her pale skin, and God, those gorgeous breasts that were tragically hidden until today. 

Todoroki walked over and lay down on his bed, shuffling out of his pants and his underwear. He hissed softly as the cool air rushed over his burning body and his fingers curled gingerly around his cock. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, touching himself while imagining those sweet, voluptuous breasts bouncing with a certain rhythm as he thrusted into her, gentle and caring, as he figured she’d want it. 

~~~~~~~

Yaoyorozu pulled the ponytail out of her hair, letting it fall down against her back. She felt embarrassed after today, knowing Todoroki had seen more than she ever intended anyone to see, especially out there and like that. She stepped out of the elevator on the 5th floor, running her hands through her hair to smooth it out. She walked down the hall to Todoroki’s room- she wanted to formally apologize for him having to save her dignity, and for exposing herself like that- even if it was accidental. 

As she approached his door, she paused. She paced around it for a few minutes, debating whether or not she should just wait until they were at dinner for the night. Barging into someone else’s room wasn’t very polite- especially Todoroki, who liked to keep himself secluded often. She sighed, continuing to pace while trying not to make too much noise. 

Suddenly Momo froze. She heard Todoroki’s voice from behind the door, though he wasn’t exactly speaking. She pressed her ear as close to the door as she could, listening for him, though she knew it was wrong and maybe a little creepy. She could hear his heavy breathing, along with small distressed sounds now and then. Should she walk in? Was he sick? Did he need her help? 

“Y-Yaoyorozu...” That was unmistakable. It was quiet and breathless, but clear as day. Her face turned red as she realized just what he was doing, and who exactly he was doing it to. She backed away from the door, pressing her hand to her chest and staring at it for a moment. She felt herself growing hotter, despite the limited amount of clothes she had on. She decided it was most likely just from the effect of seeing her nearly naked, but still, she found she couldn’t shake the heat off of herself. 

She found her body moving before her brain had time to process or contradict it, her hand resting over Todoroki’s door handle. She paused, then slowly turned it and nudged the door open slowly. She heard shuffling and a gasp, then peeked behind the door to see Todoroki staring at her, half covered by his sheets. 

“M-Momo, may I... May I help you?” He asked, clearly flustered but trying to remain his collected self. She noticed the messiness of his hair, the redness in his face, the way his eyes refused to meet hers. 

“I... I just wanted to apologize for earlier,” she started, rubbing her arms as an idea formulated in her head. “I never intended for you to see any part of me that was indecent.” She said quietly, letting her hands drop as she kicked the door shut. “Although... if I’m being honest,” she took a step closer. “It didn’t sound as though you were entirely bothered by it,” her voice lowered with the last sentence, and Todoroki’s eyes widened. He coughed into his hand, then went back to his cool neutral expression. 

“I’m... not quite sure what you mean,” he said quietly, shifting in his spot. Yaoyorozu took another few steps forward until she was at the foot of his bed. 

“Mind standing up for me, Todoroki...?” She said, in a smooth, seductive way that made Todoroki’s cock twitch under the covers. 

“I’m not sure why that’s necessary-“ 

“Todoroki.” Her voice was quick and commanding as her hands reached up to hook into her suit again. “Is this what you got you riled up?” She pulled the suit apart, letting her breasts fall free and exposed in front of her. Todoroki’s eyes widened, and his hand darted under the covers as he bit his lip. He cleared his throat, trying to shake the shock off of his expression. 

“Is... is there a particular reason for this?” He asked quietly, eyes glued to her boobs as his hand began stroking involuntarily. Momo shrugged, shucking her red suit off of her shoulders and sitting on the side of the bed, her boobs bouncing with the mattress. 

“I was just wondering if it’s entirely my body that you’re interested in, or if there’s something more...” she whispered, moving her hand closer to Todoroki. Todoroki’s eyes glanced down at the hand, and he pursed his lips. 

“I...” he paused, unsure of what to say. 

“If it’s just a sex thing, I’ll leave and pretend none of this ever happened, just so long as you do.” Momo stated, far too casually given the situation. Todoroki shook his head. 

“It’s not,” he said lowly. “That’s not something I do, it’s far too shameful...” he turned red and looked down at the floor. “Apologies if I appeared rude at any given time-“ the rest of his sentence was cut off by Yaoyorozu leaning in and kissing him promptly, using her hand to press his chest down and pin him against the bed. He gasped in surprise, his hands flying up to grip her arms. His hips habitually lifted, pressing into Momo’s leg. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” She mumbled, moving down to kiss at his jaw. Todoroki nodded slowly, sighing in relief at some sort of friction again. Momo’s hand grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of him, glancing down and pausing for a moment to admire him. “Definitely expected of you, hotshot.” She smiled at him, reaching down and gently teasing the tip of his cock. 

Todoroki moaned softly, gripping her hair tightly and kissing her again. Momo smiled into it, kissing back for a moment before pulling away. She quickly moved herself down Todoroki’s body, not giving him any time to be confused. She licked a stripe down his torso, stopping just before she got to where he wanted her to be. 

“Ahh... didn’t take you for the teasing type,” he said coolly, glancing down at her as he propped himself up on his elbows. He shifted a bit, and Yaoyorozu simply shrugged again. 

“Didn’t take you for the jerking off type.” She countered. Todoroki blushed, looking away and biting his lip. She was definitely wrong on that account. His attention was grabbed again as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, slowly taking him in. Todoroki moaned quietly, covering his mouth in embarrassment while the other gripped Momo’s hair. 

Yaoyorozu kept her agonizingly slow pace, sucking him off while her hands teased his balls. Todoroki bit his hand to keep from moaning again, pulling it away to speak for a moment. 

“Have you... hahh- done this before..?” He asked, them clamping his hand over his mouth again as she flicked her tongue over his slit. Momo pulled off for a second, then nodded. 

“Well... a few times, actually. My ex boyfriend kinda made me do more than I wanted to, but at least I got the experience in.” She shrugged, stroking him in her mouth’s absence. “I don’t see it as anything bad, though... why do you ask?” She tilted her head, twisting her wrist particularly well to punctuate her question. Todoroki tensed up, grunting with the effort of keeping his hips still as he removed his hand again. 

“Y-you’re just... really good at this,” he muttered out, closing his eyes and laying back down. Yaoyorozu giggled softly, then went back to sucking him off, much quicker this time. Todoroki moaned again, gripping Momo’s hair again and pulling slightly. This pulled a surprised but pleasured moan from the girl, who took that as her cue to go faster. Todoroki arched his back, taking a sharp breath before sighing heavily, his breathing now uneven and short. “Yaoyo...rozu...” he moaned out her name softly, followed by a quick and quiet, “I-I think I’m gonna cum soon,”

Yaoyorozu simply tightened her throat around him as she went deeper, taking the whole of Todoroki’s cock in her mouth after a moment. Todoroki arched his back again and gasped as his tip hit the back of her throat, pushing him over the edge. He moaned out loudly as his hips jerked forward once or twice, pumping his cum down Momo’s throat. She swallowed the whole of it, slowly pulling off and jerking him through his orgasm. 

After a moment or two, Todoroki relaxed, laying on his bed, breathless and high in his afterglow. Yaoyorozu sat up, smiling down at him and moving the covers back over his lower half. 

“I’m gonna head back to my room now... is that okay?” She asked, her voice back to her usual soft and sweetness. Todoroki glanced up at her, nodding and sitting up slowly. 

“Of course... you do not need my permission,” he stated between heavy breaths. He reached down, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on under the covers, watching Momo as she stood up and headed for the door. “Wait,” he called out suddenly, causing her to stop in her tracks to look at him. He quickly pulled on his pants, then stood up and placed himself in front of her. “Yaoyorozu... Apologies for this. Allow me to take you out to dinner,” he said softly. Momo smiled widely, nodding in agreement and opening the door. 

“How about tomorrow night?” She suggested, and Todoroki simply nodded. “Good. And, don’t apologize for this... next time we’ll meet up in my room.” She winked at the boy, then walked out and shut the door.


End file.
